There are a number of different types of protective clothing articles that are available for providing protection from extreme temperatures. For example, there are protective gloves, such as an oven mittens, that are placed over a user's hands to protect the user's hands while handling hot or cold objects. Pieces of thick cloth, such as potholders, are also typically used to protect the user's hands while handling hot or cold objects. In use, potholders are typically wrapped around a portion of the hot or cold object so that the user can pick up or manipulate the hot or cold object.
Protective clothing articles are also available to provide protection from splatter or spillage while performing tasks where splattering or spillage is likely, such as while cooking. For example, there are smocks and aprons that can be worn over other clothing to protect a portion of the user's clothes or body while cooking.
While there are a number protective clothing articles that are available, most of them are not configured to meet multiple objectives. Accordingly, there is a need for functional protective clothing articles that provide protection from a number of different elements and fulfill any number of different purposes.